My Turn To Cry
by moccacinoice
Summary: My Turn To Cry - Sehun tidak pernah menangis karena Luhan - malah Luhan yang selalu menangis karena Sehun. Akankah Sehun menangis karena Luhan? Akankah Sehun yang keras kepala dan Luhan yang cengeng bersatu kembali? Bisakah mereka mengerti satu sama lain? HUNHAN GS ONESHOOT


**A series songfic made by Moccacinoice**

"_Agmongeul kkwotseoyo_

_uldeon geudaereul anajugi jeone_

_kkumeseo kkaeeo beolyeotjyo_

_seogeulpeun mame keoteuneul yeoreo_

_dalbiche muldeurin nunmullo pyeonjil bonaeyo_

_Remember geudaega himdeul ttaemyeon hangsang_

_nunmureul useumgwa bakkwotjyo_

_na eobsneun goseseon uljimayo Don't cry _

_nunmuri manhdeon geudaeraseo oh_

_andwaeyo It's my turn to cry naega halgeyo_

_geudaeui nunmul moa_

_It's my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo_

_geu nunmulkkaji This time_

_This time yeah_

_beorilppeonhaetdeon baraen sajindeul_

_neomu apaseo ijen bol suga eobsjyo_

_tto jami oji anneun bam_

_eoduun bangane nuntteugo anja_

_geudae eolgul geulyeoyo_

_sujubdeon misowa sangnyanghan nundongja_

_ango sipeunde eotteohajyo_

_na eobsneun goseseon uljimayo Good-bye_

_ijen nae eokkael mos billyeoyo Oh_

_andwaeyo It's my turn to cry naega halgeyo_

_geudaeui nunmul moa_

_It's my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo geu nunmulkkaji This time_

_ne nunmulkkaji This time yeah-_

_nan (ajig) neol (geudaereul) sa (manhi) lang (saranghan) hae (nameoji) yo (neomunado geuriwoyo)_

_ul (budi) ji (geogiseon) mal (haengbog) ayo (haejwoyo)_

_I'm missing you_

_andwaeyo It's my turn to cry naega halgeyo_

_geudaeui nunmul moa_

_It's my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo_

_geu nunmulkkaji This time_

_uljimayo Baby_

_It's my turn to cry naega halgeyo_

_geudaeui nunmul moa_

_It's my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo_

_geu nunmulkkaji This time_

_geu nunmulkkaji this time geu nunmulkkaji This time geu nunmulkkaji This time_

_neol saranghae yeah neol saranghae_

_saranghae saranghae uljimayo._

_naege matgyeo.."_

_[trans to ind by MOCCACINOICE]_

"_Aku mengalami sebuah mimpi buruk_

_Sebelum aku dapat memelukmu yang sedang menangis_

_Aku terbangun_

_Dengan hati yang sedih, aku membuka gorden_

_Dengan airmata yang bersinar seperti bulan aku mengirimimu surat_

_Ingat, saat semua hal menjadi sulit_

_Aku selalu mengubah airmatamu dengan senyuman_

_Jangan menangis disebuah tempat tanpa aku, jangan menangis_

_Karena kau selalu mempunyai banyak airmata_

_Tidak, ini giliranku untuk menangis, aku akan menangis sekarang_

_Aku akan mengambil seluruh airmatamu_

_Ini giliranku untuk menangis, berikan mereka untukku_

_Bahkan airmata itu, sekarang_

_Sekarang_

_Foto-foto pudar yang hampir aku buang_

_Sangat menyakitkan, aku tidak dapat melihat mereka sekarang_

_Ini adalah malam dimana aku tidak bisa tidur_

_Aku duduk didalam kamarku yang gelap dengan mata terbuka_

_Menggambar wajahmu_

_Senyum mu yang malu-malu dan mata yang lemah lembut_

_Aku ingin memelukmu, apa yang aku lakukan?_

_Jangan menangis disebuah tempat tanpa aku, selamat tinggal_

_Karena kau tidak bisa menyenderkan kepalamu kepundakku_

_Tidak, ini giliranku untuk menangis, aku akan menangis sekarang_

_Aku akan mengambil seluruh airmatamu_

_Ini giliranku untuk menangis, berikan mereka untukku_

_Bahkan airmata itu, sekarang_

_Sekarang_

_Aku mencintaimu (Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Aku merindukanmu)_

_Jangan menangis (Berbahgialah ditempat itu, tolong)_

_Aku merindukanmu_

_Tidak, ini giliranku untuk menangis, aku akan menangis sekarang_

_Aku akan mengambil seluruh airmatamu_

_Ini giliranku untuk menangis, berikan mereka untukku_

_Bahkan airmata itu, sekarang_

_Jangan menangis sayang_

_Ini giliranku untuk menangis, aku akan menangis sekarang_

_Aku akan mengambil seluruh airmatamu_

_Ini giliranku untuk menangis, berikan mereka untukku_

_Bahkan airmata itu, sekarang_

_Bahkan airmata itu, sekarang_

_Bahkan airmata itu, sekarang_

_Bahkan airmata itu, sekarang_

_Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu_

_Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, jangan menangis_

_Berikan mereka untukku.."_

_[trans to ind by MOCCACINOICE!]_

"Hmm.. Sehunnie.. Bagaimana kau disana? Kau tau? Aku sangat merindukan- huks.." lirih seorang wanita cantik yang duduk memeluk lututnya dipojok kamarnya sambil menatap foto seorang lelaki tampan – yang bernama Sehun. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai menangis.

"Sehunnie.. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa pulang bulan depan.. Maafkan aku yang telah membiarkanmu menungguku.. Kekasih macam apa aku ini?" lirih Luhan – wanita cantik itu.

**Another Side**

"Luhannie.. Andaikan kau ada disini sekarang, aku ingin dirimu tenggelam dalam pelukanku.. Aku ingin mengusap rambut hitam mu yang menurutku sangat lembut.. Aku ingin melihat perasaan cinta didalam matamu lagi.. Aku ingin menarik hidungmu sampai memerah dan kau mengomeliku.. Aku ingin menyatukan bibir kita, penuh cinta tanpa nafsu.. Aku ingin.. hh.." lirih Sehun pelan sambil menatap kotak kado berbentuk rusa yang masih ia simpan.

_Flashback_

"_Luhannie~ Ini tanggal berapa? Kau ingat tidak?" Tanya Sehun riang._

"_Tentu saja aku ingat, ini kan tanggal 12 April 2013. Oh – aku ada janji bersama Baekhyun, selamat tinggal!" Luhan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang sedang memasang wajah sangar._

"_APA SAJA SIH YANG ADA DIDALAM PIKIRAN RUSA ITU?!" teriaknya._

"_Baekhyunnie, kupikir Sehun akan menyukai jam tangan ini?" Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang mencari kado untuk ulang tahun Sehun – kekasih Luhan. _

"_Ahh, ya. Jam tangan itu terlihat manly, sekali-sekali dia tidak memakai produk Baby-G mulu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil nyengir._

_Jam tangan itu berwarna hitam perpaduan putih, pokoknya kalau Sehun yang memakainya ia akan terlihat sangat manly._

"_Aku akan membeli ini untuknya!" seru Luhan._

"_Baiklah, aku akan membelikan jaket.." ucap Baekhyun._

_Mereka meminta penjaga kasir untuk membungkusnya._

"_Luhannie, kau antarkan kadoku pada Sehun ya? Kumohon.. Chanyeol merengek lagi.." kata Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah imutnya. –tanpa dipasang sudah imut-_

"_Baiklah urusi saja namjachingumu itu Baekhyunnie, aku akan mengantarkannya.." ucap Luhan sambil mengambil kado dari Baekhyun untuk Sehun. Luhan membawa dua kado sekaligus untuk Sehun, ia berjalan kaki untuk keapartemen Sehun karena jarak mall ke apartemen Sehun tidak begitu jauh. _

'_Tok tok'_

"_Masuk." Ucap Sehun dingin – ia tau itu luhan._

"_Sehunnie!~ lihat aku bawa apa!" seru Luhan._

_Sehun membulatkan matanya lalu tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengambil dua kado itu dan meletakkannya dimeja. Ia memeluk Luhan dan mengecup dahi Luhan._

_Flashback Off_

"Aku masih ingat kau suka menangis karenaku.. Aku masih ingat itu, Luhannie.." lirih Sehun.

Sehun – membuat Luhan menangis? Bagaimana bisa? Sehun bukanlah bad boy, ia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang menghabiskan waktunya didalam sebuah bar. Ia hanya..

Sulit mengerti Luhan. Ia tidak bisa mendengarkan Luhan. Ia selalu salah paham. Ia terlalu keras kepala hingga akhirnya Luhan yang harus mengalah.

Sampai suatu malam Sehun bermimpi tentang Luhan yang bertengkar dengan Sehun karena Sehun mengira Luhan berselingkuh dengan Kris – lelaki yang lebih tampan dan tinggi darinya.

Luhan menangis berkali-kali berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi – namun itu hanya mimpi. Sehun sangat ingin memeluk Luhan dimimpinya, menepuk punggungnya.. Namun ia terbangun – dan terus menerus mengucapkan 'tidak mungkin..'

Sehun meraih salah satu bingkai foto dimeja kecil disebelah kasurnya. Ia menatap mata wanita yang berada didalam foto itu. Ia sedang tersenyum dengan lebar – sungguh, Sehun sangat menyukai Luhan saat tersenyum. Ia membenci saat Luhan menangis – bukan karena ia menganggap Luhan wanita yang sangat lemah, hanya saja ia merasa 'ia selalu menangis karenaku.. kapan giliranku? Ia terlalu baik, ia tak pernah menyakitiku..'

Sehun mengeluarkan foto itu dari bingkainya, meneteskan beberapa airmata miliknya – sambil bernyanyi dengan pelan. Walaupun tidak terlalu merdu, yang penting ini dari hatinya.

"Andwaeyo it's my turn to cry naega halgeyo  
Geudaeui nunmul moa  
It's my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo  
Geu nunmulkkaji this time  
This time yeah.."

Ia menangis karena Luhan untuk pertama kalinya. Foto itu mulai sedikit luntur, ia meletakkan foto itu asal – menangis dan menangis. Ia tidak menangis karena Luhan berselingkuh – atau ia berpisah dengan Luhan, tapi ia menangis karena.. Ia merindukan Luhan.

'EOTHOKKAEE?!' terdengar nada dering seluler Sehun berbunyi. – ia memasang suara Luhan yang sedang panic menjadi nada dering text message nya- Ia mulai bersemangat – ia berharap itu Luhan.

To: 074324756343 (anggap nomornya Sehun)

From: 09432475439 

Taman kota jam 5:00, berani?

Pesan itu terdengar menantang Sehun untuk datang. Sehun yang bosan dirumah – yasudah, ia datang ketaman kota jam 5:00 dengan penuh penasaran.

Sehun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota, mencari sosok misterius yang mengiriminya pesan. "Pfft, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya jebakan batman.." ucap Sehun putus asa. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah lengan kecil memeluknya dari belakang. Ia mengetahui wangi ini – ia sangat mengetahuinya!

"L-luhannie.." lirih Sehun.

"Kau masih mengingatku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi, astaga." Ucap Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu memeluk Sehun daridepan. Sehun langsung sadar – ini bukan mimpi. Dia dan Luhan.. memang kembali bersatu lagi.

**THE END FOR HUNHAN**

**NEXT: CHANBAEK**


End file.
